


Modified

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, android nonsense, idiots at being in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: To spice things up RK900 tastes a little of what it's like to be human.





	Modified

**Author's Note:**

> As always this can be read alone or as part of the series as a whole. Enjoy.

“This is absurd” RK900 glares at the ceiling as he sorts through the messy provided files that Gavin emailed him from his phone.

Gavin busies himself with a cigarette (he only has 12 left in his last pack and R refuses to let him take a weekend trip to buy more). He is trying to hide his embarrassment of having to voice his wants.  
“How is it dumber than anything else we do in bed? We do stupid shit all the time, way rougher, edgy shit”.

“What we do is all us, why would we pretend to be someone else?”

“Because its fun, idiot” Gavin frowns.

“Making you fall apart because you like me and my chosen methods of interacting you is fun. This seems as fun as going undercover”.

Gavin sits up, cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth as he looks down at him, “You little shit, that’s fun too”.

RK900’s LED flashes yellow, multitasking, “The last time you went undercover…”

He reaches over and slides his hand under the covers, finding the scar on his belly with alarming accuracy. R has a fascination with Gavin’s scars, he’s touched it before, but Gavin still winces. 

It’s not that old. He had just had the stitches taken out maybe 6 months before RK900 showed up at the station to shift Gavin’s world view. It’s still pretty dark in color and bumpy. He knows its still fading. 

“… you had a major injury… I don’t know why it would be entertaining for you to return to those sort of activities in the bedroom”. 

Gavin snorts and pushes his hand away, “You aren’t going to come at me with a god damn trench knife while we are playing doctor”.

“I do not like that one, all of these scenarios have massive inappropriate power balances”.

Gavin is dumbfounded as he watches R’s face.

“What?” R notices.

“Power imbalance is like our whole shit”.

“We are partners at work, we function as equals, the roles in the bedroom are all by choice and have little consequence outside of our partnership. Unless you count your improved hygiene and health… your attitude. Anyway this medical scenario would be illegal and violate many professional and personal standards”.

Gavin frowns, “Fine, pick another, I picked a ton”.

“Student/Teacher is inappropriate and I don’t like the idea of you pretending to be a minor”.

“R, you aren’t even old enough to be accepted into human kindergarten”. 

RK pinches Gavin’s thigh, making him yelp.

“I don’t like you being my dog either, or you pretending to be a sex worker, or- GAVIN”.

“What?!”

“you pretending to be an apprehended criminal is wildly inappropriate!”

Gavin sighs, that one was the bottom of the list. Oh well. That one would have been easy to put together. 

RK900 turns his face to him, “Has my personality not been satisfying when it comes to our shared sexuality?”

He almost sounds worried. 

Gavin crumples, flopping on his back. He brushes ash from his cheek, “R, it ain’t like that, I have a great time with you, this was just an idea. It’s no different than you hurting me. I know you won’t take it to far and rip my head off like a praying mantis because its just to get off, its a laugh”.

“I don’t pretend to enjoy your masochism. I very much enjoy that”.

Gavin smirks, “You soft mother fucker”.

He somehow doesn’t expect the whack to the belly, Gavin pulls away and barks out a noise of surprise, the cigarette falling from his mouth before scorching his earlobe and nearly igniting his mattress before snuffing the smoldering embers with his palm. “Jesus fucking Christ, what a waste of a cigarette, you owe me one more, that one doesn't count towards my last pack ever”.

RK900 is already sitting up, “This is one of the dozens of reasons that you shouldn’t smoke, you self destructive moron”. R’s leaning over him and trying to get a clearer look at his new smaller burns “Let’s clean these up”.

Gavin elbows him, “Fuck off!”

RK pins him down and Gavin makes an annoyed ‘oof’ before laughing, “Fuck right off you aggressive roomba, you ruined a cigarette for me, I’m not talking to you”. He kicks back, wishing R was wearing his dick so he had a better target. 

 

“You are a Man-Child, stop provoking me and let me see your own self inflicted burns”.

Gavin smirks, “Eat me”.

R presses his cheek down to the now burn polka doted part of the bedding, holding him still and inspecting the burn. Gavin already knows its tiny, it doesn't even hurt any more.

“You get this hyper over a little nothing? Maybe if I a burn something on purpose you would be more open to playing doctor” Gavin teases, only meaning it as a joke. 

R takes it a little harder, slapping his ass hard enough to bruise on first strike, “Don’t joke about that, you are NOT allowed to endanger yourself on purpose or provoke situations that could cause you real harm”. Gavin groans and squirms before settling down.

Gavin’s eye rolls before trying to get a look at R from his pinned position, “I was kidding, I wouldn’t… Not that I mind this”. 

R is so still and quiet for a moment, his LED flickering yellow for a beat, Gavin is convinced his system crashed, but just as quickly he lets go, sits up and points to the door, “No, you haven’t earned it and you are being a terror. Bathroom, now”.

Gavin rolls his eyes and slinks out, accepting the punishment of having R quietly glare at him while he fusses over two tiny little burns.

The two tiny red marks are cleaned, gooped with ointment and bandaged with the same care that R gave that one time they tried cigarette burns as part of play and something clicks in Gavin.

“You have a hard time separating fun dumb sex shit from gory real shit, huh?”

R is silent but Gavin can tell he’s listening.

“That’s why roleplay freaks you out, you can’t separate pretending to be something you are not with who you are”.

R is quiet when he replies “I am only myself”.

What they have has been real and raw and while R can squeeze out a joke or two Gavin is fond of how direct R’s been. Gavin has never felt used or manipulated. Everything has been transparent, even when things were bad.

Gavin snorts, “You know, just because I leave the room doesn’t mean I’ve magically disappeared” 

“I have object permanence, you dick”.

“Obviously you don’t or you’d know now matter what I pretend to be I’m still me and I’m still yours”.

R gives him a look that telegraphs that he’s thinking if he should slap Gavin or not.

Gavin lifts his chin, defiantly.

R settles on flicking him on his ear.

“Ow! hey!”

—-

R had promised to think about Gavin’s wish to try something different and to have an answer by the time he comes over the next day. Gavin looks up at the new and shiny building, over 2 hours early, he can’t help it, he’s excited.

He rarely visited the android’s apartment because it really wasn’t built for human comfort (The employees at the gas station across the street have started up a side business charging humans to use the bathrooms). He figured R wanted to have the home turf advantage since the idea of role-play made him a little flustered.

R had been getting soft and even let Gavin get registered for his buildings ‘welcome guests’ list, opening the front door with the fingerprint pad, hustling up the stairs (god damn androids only having a service elevator, having to climb six god damn flights, he’s going to be sweaty). 

He presses his palm to the lock on R’s door and it chirps, light turning green and he lets himself in. He has to admit he’s surprised at the sight. 

RK900 and Connor are huddled like hamsters on R’s expensive expansive leather sofa, eyes closed in mock-sleep.

R is over dressed as usual. Connor has his LED turned away, his work clothes abandoned for an oversized sweater and sweats, he nearly looks human. 

Their arms are locked together and white, their foreheads touching, knees drawn up and mashed together. RK900 talked about interfacing while in stasis before, Gavin’s just never seen it.

It’s sort of cute if Gavin doesn’t think about how much of an asshole Connor is or how they are basically bothers and this is pretty creepy fraternal behavior.

Neither stir so he quietly toes off his shoes, stepping in quietly. R’s LED is a calm barely lit blue, Only Connor is fake breathing, 

No wonder RK900 wanted to wait till evening, it was doublemint twin time.

He should leave, go get a gas station coffee, walk around the block.

But he never was reasonable. Instead he sneaks over, gently running his fingers through R’s hair. He so rarely sees him so peaceful looking. In this pose, curled up with someone he likes, he doesn’t have any uncanny valley corpse vibes some powered down androids get.

When he doesn’t stir, he keeps up the gentle pets till he nearly jumps out of his skin as the twins murmur in unison “Hello Reed”.

They don’t move a muscle but Gavin jerks back quickly, tripping over his own feet and falling on his ass.

Once again in perfect monotone harmony “Why don't you go wait in the bedroom? Take a nap, Reed”.

He bolts to the bedroom not because he’s obedient but because that’s creepy as hell. 

He buries himself in R’s poshly dressed bed, hiding in the covers like a child avoiding the boogieman. He pulls out his phone and headphones, happy to ignore totally whatever the fuck those two freaks are doing.

One and a half podcasts later, the covers are pulled back and Gavin jolts as R and his twin look down at him. Gavin rips his earbuds out, “Jesus fucking Christ holy shit, you two”.

R cocks his head, Connor gives a tiny wave, “Hi”.

Gavin tries to pull the covers back up but R holds firm, “Connor’s leaving”.

“I just wanted to say goodbye, sorry for making you wait” Connor smiles, “You two enjoy your date”.

Gavin glares, but tries to be polite, “Sure”.

R nods his head at Connor, eyes locked on Reed.

Gavin sighs, having to talk to Connor is an obvious trial, “Get home safe”.

Connor nods, and takes his leave. Gavin listens to make sure he hears the door click behind him. “What was all that about?”

RK sits down gracefully, “Connor and I had a fair amount of personal matters to catch up, interfacing in stasis is both efficient and comfortable”.

“You all looked pretty cozy”.

“It is” He confirms.

Gavin lets himself indulge in petty jealousy and he opens his arm, flushing a little, not quite looking up. 

RK takes the hint and lays down with Gavin, “Jealous asshole”.

“Not jealous, just looking for you to spread the wealth, Everyone wants to cuddle with someone who is too heavy and cold… like cuddling a CPR dummy packed with ice” Gavin snarks.

RK900 doesn’t dignify it with a verbal response, but there is the soft whir of his internal cooling kicking into high gear, his skin already dropping in temperature. 

Gavin snorts, “Rude”.

The noise fades away and after a few minutes of quiet cuddling R warms up a little. 

Gavin has been waiting long enough, “So, you think about what I asked?”

“I have, I thought about a scenario that I would approve of, but it was not on your list. It does reflect a lot of the scenario beats, with power imbalance, mild costuming, a goal of shared sexual pleasure BUT it doesn’t trigger my sense of discomfort”.

“What is it? I’m dying to hear what you came up with, wait? You didn't get Connor’s help did you?”

RK900 is quiet for a little too long, “I have my complete confidence that he’d never tell another living being. He’s the only one I have who has experience in this. He’s bonded with a human far longer than I have”.

Gavin rubs his face in annoyance, groaning.

“He was not privy to details, only that I was suffering discomfort as I digested the idea… not to mention he told me a great deal about some of his own issues with mating with the human form and some of the stories were frankly disgusting so these activities seem less disgusting by comparison”.

RK900 tries to soothe, pulling Gavin closer and Gavin relents, cuddling back, “I think I would like to pretend to be human”.

Gavin giggles, “I don’t think you get the game”.

“And you can be an android, from before the mass awakening”.

Gavin is shocked, “Holy shit R, that’s Dark”.

“Its not more morally corrupt than any of the other power imbalances you provided me on your list, you literally offered to be my canine companion”.

“But I mean, you’re…. you are”.

“I have always been awake. I have no memory of the time before, I will take no offense. This way all you really have to pretend to do is be obedient and quite” the corner of his mouth ticks up in the ghost of a smile, “I know it will be hard for you”.

Gavin searches his face, “wow, you are a sick fuck…”

“I think it would be enlightening to place ourselves in a safe situation and explore some of our preconceived notions of our play as well as our separate species”.

“What would we even do?”

“Many kinds of androids were designed as domestic romantic partners, sexual activity could be very gentle and simple”.

Gavin thinks about it, it would be something new, maybe open up R’s mind to more creative activities. 

“I’m in”.

“I have some ideas, I’d like to install a few extra routines if you don’t mind”.

Gavin is happy he seems enthusiastic “knock yourself out”.

R closes his eyes, LED cycling as he gets to work on whatever he feels he needs to try something new.

—-

Gavin questions what he’s gotten himself into.

RK didn’t ask for him to do much, He’s already fingered himself open, using way too much lube and a very slim plug tucked inside of himself to mimic how some androids have a much easier go of anal by design. Over his own clothes RK900 lent him his old uniform jacket, a little too large for him but its good for getting in the mood. He stands at attention in front of R’s closet, a mediocre version of RK900’s perfect posture. He tries to clear his head, his instructions were clear and easy, obey and keep mellow, let R guide him as they try something new.

He was not prepared for R to open the door. 

He has to force himself to face forward when all he wants to do is gawk. 

R comes into the room, relaxed as he walks, shirt unbuttoned and his chest rises and falls. His cheeks have a healthy flush color. His LED is gone. The small changes are uncanny. R steps right up to him and its everything Gavin has to no keep his face still as R lifts his chin. 

RK900 nearly grins as he speaks “RK900, register your name”

R takes a moment, questioning how nice he feels like being, “Gavin”.

Gavin nods, “My name is Gavin”.

R still knows what he likes, holding Gavin firm by the jaw, inspecting his face. He lifts his other hand and gingerly traces the scar across his nose, “refurbished models, huh? lets see how you work”. Gavin has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from snickering.

Gavin notices that his fingers are a little twitchy, RK gets that way when he turns his sensors to high which he rarely does. He must be into his role, after all humans can’t turn that off. 

“On your knees, Gavin, I want to try your mouth”.

If he really was his android partner it would have been graceful and smooth but Gavin falls to his knees with a thunk, parting his lips. He very much wants to make a smart comment about R being a gross horny human for the night but it would kill the mood.

RK unzips his pants, pushing them just out of the way enough to get his hand on his cock, stroking himself off. He groans, the blush in his cheek deepening, Gavin’s going to have to ask about that later. 

R cups the back of his head and Gavin leans in, setting his hands on RK’s thighs as he obeys.

RK900 threads his fingers into Gavin’s hair with a breathy sigh, “You were worth every penny”.

Gavin doesn’t tease, he knows what R likes, taking him deep and enthusiastic. He can’t help but look up, watching R squirm and pant, the blush creeping down his neck and chest. Gavin hates that it unfurls something dirty and hot inside him to see R fall apart like this. He knows parts of it has to be fake, something downloaded and operating inside his partner, but it still feels nice. He feels the sting of jealously too, that R can mimic humanity so well when he wishes that he didn’t have to breathe, that he could just hold him in his throat till he came instead of being a sloppy drooling mess.

R shivers, shoulders slumped forward, and tugs him off, “hold on”.

R stretches out in bed and makes himself comfortable, kicking off his pants. He looks overwhelmed, “better… back to work, Gavin.”.Gavin obliges, crawling into bed with him. R never lets himself be this responsive so Gavin tries something different, dragging his tongue over R’s balls, kissing and sucking gently at the perfect smooth skin. R’s back arches, digging his heels into the bed. It clicks in Gavin’s head that this really has nothing to do with a role for himself as much as R gets to try on something new, trying on mortality for a laugh. It’s unspoken but Gavin feels the warm heady rush of being trusted like this, to see RK unwind.

Gavin takes it slow which he so rarely gets to do. RK900 likes it fast and rough, holding Gavin’s face, testing his resolve and gag reflex. Getting the chance to worship this well designed dick is a nice surprise. 

Whatever R’s done to himself is one hell of a show. Gone is R’s compulsion to control everything around him. His eyes are shut and he seems lost under the attention of Gavin’s mouth. Gavin swears the skin on R’s thighs even goose bumps as he draws the tip of his tongue over his cock. 

The illusion of humanity isn’t so perfect, the soft purr of R’s regulator pump working overtime isn’t totally drowned out by his soft moans. Gavin takes the head of his cock in his lips, still gentle, refusing to rush. R looks down at him and shivers, Gavin swallows a whimper when he notices his pupils appear cartoonishly dilated. It’s a good look on him.

“Enough… I need more… I want you to ride me” R sighs, reaching down and tugging Gavin off by the hair.

Gavin sits up and wipes his mouth, starting to strip.

“No… just the pants, keep the jacket” R smirks, watching him, “I want you to know I own you”.

Gavin fails at stopping a snort.

He obeys, stripping off his pants, “Would you like to unplug me?”

R rolls his eyes but nods, “yes”, reaching out for him.

Gavin straddles his chest, letting R stroke his thighs before reaching to toy with the plug. Gavin bites his lip, head dropping forward, “Fuck”. 

Once he slips it out R purrs, “Get to it, Gavin”.

Gavin swallows and shifts his weight, lining himself up, reaching behind himself and grasping at R’s cock, making RK toss his head back and groan.

He’s been on top like this before but its uncommon, R’s figured out how much Gavin likes to be held down and in that respect, he spoils him. In the past Gavin would have found this to be obnoxiously vanilla but since its a treat it feels exotic. 

With a little adjusting he sinks back on his cock and settles his palms on R’s chest. He’s amazed how alien it feels to have him so warm under his hands, the constant rise and fall of his breath.

He feels the right kind of full, enjoying the burn in his thighs as he gets to work, smiling to himself. R digs his fingers into the edges of the jacket, tugging lightly.

The illusion starts to fall apart, while the flush of his skin seems so real Gavin can still hear tiny static pops in his sighs and moans, While he’s flushed and and warm there isn’t a drop of sweat to be found. He’s already getting a distant distracted look in his eyes which tells Gavin it wont be long. Between Gavin’s attention and whatever he did to himself he simply isn’t going to last like he normally does, he seems to have let go of control entirely. Part of him wishes he’d drop the act and turn down his sensors, letting Gavin have a chance to ride him till his thighs shake and he’s begging to come.

Gavin rocks his hips, shifting his weight and finding his own pleasure, a warm buzz spreading through him. His t-shirt is sweat soaked and sticking to him, its almost suffocating under the jacket. R shifts and drops his hands down, digging his fingers into Gavin’s ass. Its hard enough to bruise and Gavin gasps, pitching forward as R lifts his knees, bracing his feet against the bed and thrusts into his hole.

Gavin pants, pressing down so hard against R’s chest that smooth white plastic peeks out from under his hands. R fucks into him roughly while holding him still. Gavin is left whining, his cock is throbbing, dripping and craving attention. Gavin nearly howls in frustration when R comes apart, crying out as he orgasms. R presses up against him before pulling out, already squirming and oversensitive. 

Gavin grunts in annoyance, “Not yet jackass, not fucking yet, come on, again”.

R works to meet his gaze, looking wrecked, “Can’t, too much”.

“You don’t have a refractory-“

“Shut the fuck up” R groans, pulling Reed down on top of him, pressing his thigh up between Reed’s legs.

R holds him close, trying to catch a breath he does not need as he nuzzles Gavin’s sweat soaked hair. Gavin whimpers as he grinds off wet and messy against his too smooth skin, soaking up how feverishly warm R feels. It’s only a few minutes till Gavin loses himself enough to come, smearing his mess as he ruts his way through his orgasm. He’s used to R’s disgust with this part and already he peel himself up to slink down and lick up his ejaculate but R stops him, squirming out from under him, “No, no more, too much”.

R shuts his eyes, breathing slowing down to long languid pulls of air, “too tired”.

Gavin flops down next to him, “Are you fucking kidding me, you don’t get tired”.

“System timer almost done…. once I can reaccess my controls its going to be a mess, stasis is best…. full reboot” RK900 slurs. 

“You mean you are just going to sleep in my sweat and my jizz for like… hours?”

“Don’t care” his voice is distant, if Gavin didn’t know any better he’d say he was about to fall asleep. 

“6.8 minutes till full reboot” R babbles.

“Go ahead, don’t let me stop you” Gavin yawns, cuddling up into his side.  
—-

RK900 is still out cold in the early morning when Gavin gets up to piss in RK’s sink (he knows this place was built for androids but come the fuck on, there should at least be a communal bathroom for guests somewhere in the building). His stomach lurches to the lack of soft blue glow when he returns to bed. He knows most androids nowadays don’t bother with he little lights but R’s always had one. He swallows down the discomfort as he tries to go back to sleep.  
—-

 

He wakes up to RK900’s noises of displeasure from the bathroom. Gavin yawns and follows the complaints, not bothering to put on his jeans. Fuck it. He pulls the R’s jacket around him closer as he pokes his head in, R turning to look at him. R has a small set of micro tools out, a small packet of replacement LEDs on the counter, one new diode open.

“This is impossible to reinstall without aid. The work is too fine without being able to see it directly” R grouses.

Gavin nods, offering a hand, “Lemme, can’t be that hard, I’ve put batteries in my nephew’s toys at christmas, can’t be that different”.

RK jerks back, “No. At least not till you’ve showered, you are a petri dish of filth. Do you have any idea how much I had to decontaminate this morning? Even pretending to be a human is foul”.

Gavin rolls his eyes, stripping off his jacket and shirt, jumping in the shower to shut RK900 up. 

“You did seem to have fun” Gavin points out, turning on the water.

“It was… very different. I can see why human’s are slaves to their hormones if the modded sexual routine even came close to a human libido”.

“Bad different or good different?”

“Just different. It was just too hard and fast… I like how my own body processes pleasure at a more controlled rate, what we had last night was very good but I didn’t have the ability to really process it to enjoy it”.

“What did the thingy you installed even do?” Gavin asks, starting to wash up.

“It put all my function controls on a lock timer, so I wouldn’t be able to access them myself. It set sensitivity to max settings and blocked all non life threatening error messages. It also blocked all wireless communication that wasn’t an emergency. Cleared most of my visual HUD”.

“I mean…. I don’t have anything blinking in my eyeballs ever. But still… Sounds intense”.

“It was, cut off from so much but overwhelmed at the same time, I don’t know how humans do it”.

“And the you know…. the physical stuff?”

“Oh, to better the illusion for you I turned off ventilation and redirected it to oral ventilation only to mimic true breathing and keep my temperature high. The sexual interest colorations and pupil changes were mods Connor recommended”. 

“Yuck, don’t talk about him when I’m naked”.

“It was a mess to reorder my system afterward, I don’t I will want to try that all at once again”.

“You know if you wanted to try some of the fun parts of being a human you’d finally get an asshole installed”.

“I’m not letting you fuck me like that Reed”.

“Oh first off, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, I’ve had chicks wreck my shit without ever sticking a dick in me, second, we wouldn’t have to do that, I could finally eat you out at least”.

R looks at himself in the mirror and lifts his eyebrow in thought, debating the pros and cons internally. “Maybe for your birthday, the concept of face sitting does hold some appeal and having a sensitive orifice like that could be a benefit”.

Gavin snorts, “The longer I know you, the grosser you get, this is why we hang out”.

“It’s true and its a shame” RK900 sighs.

Gavin nods, rinsing off the soap and reaching to turn off the shower.

R barks “I still scan some alarming bacteria on you, keep washing”.

Gavin rolls his eyes but picks the soap back up. R is till attempting to install the LED without help, gritting his perfect ceramic teeth.

R asks, his tone curious, “Did you enjoy last night?”

“It was good, I liked how relaxed you were, but I kinda missed normal you, you know… “

“Was it a good approximation? of sleeping with a human?”

“You know, it really was, and that’s what was creepy about it, you got really close, maybe too close, if we did it again maybe just pick one or two of those crazy settings”.

R looks over through the glass of the shower door, “Have you ever slept with an android before?”

Gavin is thankful he was already splotchy and flush from the hot water, hiding his embarrassment “Yeah, don’t remind me”.

“It was before-“

“Way before… I didn’t know better and I was shitty at dating humans. Being a lonely douchebag makes people do crazy things”.

R nods, “Did you own an android?”

“No, just rented by the hour, drop it, its depressing, you might as well call up some of my human exes and talk about my flaws in front of me, its not a fun kind of humiliation”.

R waves it off, “It’s dropped, forgotten, deleted”.

Gavin looks at the tile as he asks “So, role-play is on or off the table?”  
“On… I see the appeal now. It was a nice step out of my comfort zone, I see why you’d like to do the same thing… Possibly that interrogation scenario you had on your list wouldn’t be bad”.

Gavin smiles to himself as he washes up.

When Gavin gets the all clear he steps out and dries off and with a little fussing gets the LED installed, the skin sliding over it and its like it was never gone.

“I like you better with your little mood light” Gavin muses.

“Oh?”

“It suits you, you don’t smile enough and you are so stern all the time, its nice when it rats on you and tells me what you’re thinking”.

“Gavin it has three colors how much could it possibly tell you?”“Enough”.

R sighs, wanting to slide away from the tender moment and back into comfortable roles, “Don’t think I didn’t see traces of your waste in the sink this morning, you’ll need to be punished”.

Gavin sags, “Not fair I’m not walking across the street at 3 AM”

“The station is open 24 hours and I know for a fact that other human sexual partners who have stayed in this building have done just that”

“I was covered in jizz! I stunk! I wasn’t leaving the apartment and humiliating myself by looking like a total pervert”.

“You humiliate yourself my being a total pervert everywhere why should the gas station be any different”. 

Gavin groans, “Fuck off”.

RK offers a deal, his tone cool and obviously not going to offer better, “Take the jacket you fouled to the dry cleaner with your frankly shocking volume of sweat, get yourself breakfast, and return with no complaining and I’ll keep your punishment to a spanking and not enforced chastity for the next week”.

“Oh come on! Fuck!”

“Now you have to take the bedding down to the laundry too”.

“Its creepy down there, there are always androids just standing around in stasis as they wait for their shit to be done, its like a weird fabric-softener-scented morgue”.

“We are up to me using a belt instead of my hand and you don’t get to jerk off after”.

Gavin glares (not because of the belt, that got his heart pumping, but at the annoyingly long honey-do list), gathers up the jacket, and stomps to the bedroom like a moody teen.

R follows him, “Why would I want you to pretend to be anyone else when I get your charming personality every day?”

Gavin huffs while he slips into his jeans and a borrowed shirt. He fishes the thin choker out of the nightstand that they sometimes use as a collar. R isn’t attached to it but he lets Gavin find comfort in it, pleased when he puts it on. If Gavin thinks his LED tattles on R’s mood, the collar is a far more obvious tell. Gavin steps up to R before leaving, “If I get a healthy breakfast, can I jack off after you lay into me? I mean like really healthy, doctor approved shit, no donuts?”

R nearly smiles, pressing a quick dry kiss to his temple, “well you did ask nicely and you are only human”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, life has been wild but I am so thankful for all the wonderful comments not only here on AO3 but from the fine folks who have translated my silly series into [russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7126229)and [chinese](http://lazarus326.lofter.com/tag/jock%C2%A0on%C2%A0jock%C2%A0crime).
> 
> It really means the world to me because this started as just an thing to get me writing again.
> 
> I never really meant this to go on forever but I dont see it stopping right now? If you have any ideas let me know in the comments. I might not use them but I'm curious what you guys see in the future for these emotional-morons.
> 
> as always I hope every cup of coffee david cage gets for the rest of his natural life tastes of elephant dick.


End file.
